Understanding how the survival, differentiation and formation of effector and memory T cells are coordinated during the response to infection is of significant importance to human health. Our studies aim to define the molecular pathways underlying the generation and function of human memory T cells, which provide protective immunity from recurring infections. As the molecular pathways that mediate the induction of long-lived memory T cells during the immune response are deciphered, the strategic design of therapeutic and protective vaccines will be improved.)